Cruel love
by Jonathan Anubian
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto were locked in a battle of pranks and cruel jokes. But when Sasuke finds out about someone that has a crush on Naruto he gets a good idea how he can torture the outcast. Especially since the person is a teacher.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

As the blonde stared around at all of his cruel classmates tears came to his eyes. Turning to the leader, and the one who had caused his humiliation, he looked up into the dark eyes of the most popular boy in school and shook his head hard before rushing out the door.  
After laughing the students patted him on the back and congratulated him on a job well done. Making the outcast even more outcast was the peak of fun for them, especially because their parents hated the boy also. He noticed something was wrong when the other students backed away from him. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he looked up into the eyes of the teacher, he didn't like the look the man gave him.  
"That was a very cruel thing to, do especially from a student like you." With his friends gone, seemingly vanished, his smirk left his face and he glared at the teacher.  
"Does it matter? He shouldn't be here anyway...unless you care enough for him to stay. He's always pranking everyone anyway. He never comes to class. And he's a stupi..." He stopped as the teachers look hardened and his grip became even more firm.  
"I don't like to punish students. But if you don't stop this I will personally see that you are suspended for three weeks of the vital training. Including the Final Exam!" The dark haired boy nodded as the teacher let him go.  
"Why do you protect him anyway? He's not even fit enough to be a shinobi. He's so slim and his bright hair doesn't help much to hide him does it..." Eyebrows raised he watched the teacher begin to blush, it wasn't the first time either. Shrugging he looked away.  
"Like I really care! I'm already ahead of the class anyway. I just hope the dope stays behind enough to keep away from me..." When he turned around to look at the teacher again he had vanished.  
'Good,' he thought vehemently, 'I hate it when he blushes at me...it's like he's got some dirty little secret or something. Just plain creepy, especially for a teacher to do.'  
He sat on the ground under a tree and cried. When would the stupid war between them end? He hated it, he hated them, he hated everything! Why couldn't they just leave him alone? He had once been friends with his now most evil rival. After he was finished crying he decided he would get back at the prick. He had no right to treat anyone the way he did. Besides the blonde never got upset, he got even.  
The next day at school the dark haired boy sat down on his chair, seeming to ignore the girls that vied for his attention. He seemed so perfect sitting there with his head resting on his left hand with his pencil tapping the paper from his right hand. When it was time to go up to the front and do a short transformation test he stood, only to have his pant's rip almost all the way off. Looking around he saw that everyone was watching him. Blushing he sat back down again and told the teacher he would talk to him after class.  
Silently laughing he couldn't help but grin evilly at his scheme. Not only had he humiliated the "Pretty-boy" he had gotten him in trouble with the teacher too. Ha, served him right! He wouldn't be bugging anyone for a while, unless he found out who it was and kicked their ass. After class he was called to the front and after everyone else left the other boy came down, his ripped pants trailing behind him.   
"This is serious!" Said the teacher when he began to laugh.  
"You can't be pulling pranks like that in school! I know he wronged you the other day but if you're going to have a spat than do it in the courts. Ref would be happy to judge your performance. He would love to see you two fight. Ever since you," he pointed to the blonde, "threw small tacks everywhere and you," here he pointed at the dark haired boy, "blew up the arena that time. Don't bring your petty rivalry to school. Now you can go and I'll see if I can get you a pair of shorts for the walk home."  
He couldn't believe it! That was the dirtiest trick that had ever been played on him! But he had to admit, the blonde had guts. He saw the blonde watching, an air of satisfaction about him. Turning slightly to the blonde he whispered, just low enough so the teacher wouldn't hear.  
"once you leave school grounds, I'm going to make you pay..." The blonde just shrugged and turned to the teacher.  
"Can I go now Sensei?" He nodded. When the blonde was gone the dark haired boy began to fume. He thought he could just walk right off school grounds and have no worries like that? Of all the stupid, arrogant, gutsy things. He would definitely get even now. He hated the look of smugness. Now all he needed was a good plan.  
"Here, you can wear these." Sighing he took off his ripped pants and put the new ones on. The teacher had been standing there the whole time but he wasn't blushing. Thinking hard about all the times the man had blushed he got a strange idea.  
"I hope the blonde wears underwear under those stupid orange pants. Cause next class I'm going to pants him in front of everyone." The teachers face lit up like a red lamp. So, the teacher was attracted to the blonde, this was getting interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He walked around the village, making sure to look behind him every few minutes. Pranking the most popular boy in school usually meant that he'd have girls trying to kill him. As he turned the corner he spotted the forest. Sighing he jumped into one of the trees and ran to his favorites clearing.  
When he got there he looked around to make sure no one was around. After a quick inspection he landed on the ground and looked up at the sky.   
"It's hot out today..." After taking off his coat and his headband he laid down on the grass. Thinking about it he shrugged and took off his orange pants too. Underneath he wore black shorts, the same style as his black shirt. Laying there for a while watching the sky he didn't notice the trees moving. Feeling the soft wind on his face he didn't realize there was someone in front of him until too late.   
When they grabbed him they tied him to a tree and left him there. After a few hours of trying to get loose, the wire was special metal wire and he didn't dare move too much, he was exhausted and decided to give up. Out of the shadows, for it was nearly dark, his rival walked up.   
Lip bleeding, cuts on his arms where the wire dug in, clothes ripped and exhausted. Hanging on the tree the blonde didn't look half bad that way. He walked up silently and smiled when the boy didn't even realize he was there.  
"I could let you down...if you want." Looking up the boy shook his head, on further inspection he found the boy's lip was swollen and he had a black eye.  
"So, what do you say? All you have to do is beg me to let you down..." After spitting at the dark haired boy's feet the blonde stared him in the eye.  
"I'd rather die you creep!" He stated, his eyes flickered in fear yet his voice never wavered.  
"Suit yourself..." he whispered in the boy's ear lightly. Being close to him without his complaint was in a way comforting. He found it hard to move away from the blonde, as if something compelled him to stay and set him free. But the boy had refused his offer. So why did he feel like he wanted to free the blonde anyway?  
"...why are you standing so close to me..." This time the blonde's voice began to waver in fear. After breathing deeply through his nose, and catching the soft scent of the boy's hair, he grinned and moved away.   
"So you don't want to take my offer then?" Shrugging he turned away. After walking a short distance he turned and looked back at the boy. Head bowed he was breathing hard, as if it pained him. Because of the moonlight he could see tears flowing down the boy's face. After holding back the urge to free him he vanished, to think about the situation better.  
Damnit! He was crying. And he couldn't even wipe the tears away. Biting his tongue he tried to stop but they just wouldn't listen to him. He stayed like that well into the night before he began to doze, half unconscious. Something behind him made a snap twang sound and he fell on the ground hard. Not really caring he let unconsciousness take him over.  
Waking up in someone's house. In someone's room. In someone else's bed was pretty damn creepy to a normal person. So to him, it was a nightmare.   
What was going on? He was supposed to be tied to that stupid tree! Deciding it was a dream he lay down and sighed. Hearing a noise his eyes went wide. Someone was opening the door. Closing his eyes he pretended to be asleep. Whoever it was walked over and sat down. They laid a cool cloth on his forehead and sighed lightly.  
"Why do you provoke them into doing these things? You're going to get hurt worse than a few cuts someday." The person had a soft calming voice that he nearly recognized. He felt them touch his arm and nearly flinched, then, remembering he was supposed to be asleep he let his arm go limp.  
"Metal-wire, it's not supposed to be used on your own within a village. Especially when it's a big group against one person. You dummy..." He said the last part almost fondly as he put something cool on his cuts. It eased the pain and soon he felt relaxed enough to pretend to wake up.  
"...mmm...where am I?" He stated sleepily, he was exhausted so it wasn't that hard.  
"You're at my house. Sorry if I woke you. I was just putting some salve on your wounds. How are you feeling?" He looked up at his teacher and his heart swelled. His teacher always watched over him.   
"...sleepy. But better now. Are they bad?" He asked lamely.  
"Some of them are bad, but they're healing really well. How long were you there?" Looking away he felt a little pathetic.  
"...since after school." His teacher looked aghast.  
"Do you know how long that is!" Shaking his head he turned to his teacher.  
"It's past midnight! You were there for at least seven hours, at least! You could have died and I'd have never seen you again..." As he shut his mouth the blonde smiled. So he was worried then. Getting up slowly he hugged his teacher lightly.  
"Thanks Sensei..." Feeling strong arms surround him he felt safe. His teacher held him tighter and when the blonde moved away he saw that his teacher was blushing.  
"Why are you...?" Looking away ashamedly he clasped his hands on his lap.  
"I...I...I'm in love with you...but...me..." Staring at his teacher he began to blush. His teacher loved him? Not just love like a friend or brother but Love! Almost crying he moved closer and, sitting on the man's lap, he kissed him softly on the cheek. Blushing he looked down.  
After a few seconds he felt a hand on his chin. He moved to look into his teachers eyes. Leaning down his teacher kissed him softly.  
He had come to let the blonde down and when he found the boy gone he grinned. So he was smart after all... Seeing the way the wire was cut, from behind, he frowned.  
"So...he had help then. Hmph can't even escape himself. I'm almost disappointed." Going to the back of the tree he found a kunai embedded there. It was their Sensei's. Grinning he thought of a perfect plan. He would get even with his Sensei, and the blonde would be his.  
Following the street path he ended up at his Sensei's. Looking in the window he watched the blonde, sitting in Sensei's lap, and Sensei, who was kissing the blonde passionately. He could feel his blood boil and had no clue why. Maybe the sight just disgusted him, that's it, he was totally grossed out. When they stopped he almost sighed in relief. The blonde laid down and went to sleep. Their Sensei turned out the light, shut the door, and went downstairs. With a grin he tied the message he had wrote to the kunai. After a minute or two of aiming he threw it through a window so it embedded itself in the wall behind his Sensei. Reading it aloud his teacher turned white.  
"I know what you're doing with one of your students. If you don't stop I'll go to the Hogake about it." He shook his head sadly and fell back, onto a chair.  
"Just when I told him too..." Laughing the dark haired boy jumped into the dope's room, touched his shoulder, and transported him to his house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When he woke up he was home. Had Sensei moved him there? Looking around he spotted a note on his dresser. It stated,  
"Dear love...forgive me. I know I just told you how I feel but this relationship cannot last. Because I am a teacher and you are a student it is against the law and I would be endangering you. Goodbye.  
P.S, don't try to talk to me about it. I've made up my mind." His shoulders went limp and he looked down at his lap. As he began to cry he didn't notice that the note wasn't in his teacher's writing. Then suddenly he realized he was late for school and that he would be reprimanded for it.  
After getting to school he sunk down, as low as he could, into his seat. So, Sensei did love him but couldn't be with him. The world could be cruel sometimes. Especially to him. For some reason the Fates hated him and wanted to make his life miserable. If that wasn't enough today he and the dark eyed bully had been late. This meant he had to sit beside him.  
Throughout the entire class the dark eyed boy beside him kept glancing at him as if he kept some sort of dark secret. It was really creepy.  
He had been late for school. When he noticed the only person he could sit beside was the blonde he grinned. He couldn't help it. Today he was going to make the boy as miserable as fate would allow. All he had to do was play a small prank. It involved a little genjuutsu and a lot of cooperation from the blonde. When he sat down he couldn't help but glance at the blonde. He seemed unscarred even though he had recently nearly died from blood loss. His skin was flawless and you couldn't even see a bruise on him. But he was always perfect. If only he wouldn't wear that stupid outfit and wear something in a dark blue he might actually look good.  
In the middle of class he used a genjuutsu technique to make it seem as though the teacher was a little more appealing. He accented a few of the movements of their teacher's body and soon he could feel the blonde begin to squirm in his seat. It seemed he had a little problem.  
What the hell. Why was Sensei so perfect looking today? Why did he have to move in a way that showed a lot more than usual. It was as if he just wanted to torture the blonde. As he watched the teacher he could feel himself and began to blush. Why oh why did this have to happen in class!  
"Sensei, could I go to the bathroom?" Sensei's dark, kind eyes turned to him and he nodded. He shot up, raced out of the room, and ran into the bathroom as fast as he could. Unzipping himself he sighed and hoped the teacher didn't come looking for him. He would be there for a while.  
As he leaned forward and placed his head in his arms, as if he were bored, he couldn't help but crack up. In a few minutes the teacher would come looking for the blonde and wouldn't be able to resist him. Then he'd pretend to look for the teacher for information and 'catch them in the act'. That would show them. He'd go to the Hokage and the teacher would be suspended. Then the blonde would be his to pick on. He would not let the blonde escape him again. Not after that last prank. The blonde would be begging on the ground at his feet before he would let him be.  
After a while the teacher left to find the blonde. Just as he predicted. His plan was working almost too well. Nothing could stop him now.  
He was in the bathroom doing what he had too when he heard footsteps. Someone opened the door and he looked away, blushing.  
"Why are you..." It was Sensei. Looking up into his eyes he couldn't help it. He leaned up and kissed him softly.  
"I know we aren't supposed to do this but...please Sensei..." His teacher wrapped his arms around the blonde and smiled as he leaned down and kissed him hard. As they were getting into it someone burst in and spied them.  
"Iruka-sensei? Naruto?" It was Sasuke Uchiha.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He was looking at them wide eyed; he probably didn't expect to see a teacher and his rival making out, one half nude, in the bathroom. Especially since both were guys.  
"Sasuke...I uh...can explain this...uh..." Naruto began to stutter. Iruka just looked at him as if he suspected something.  
He almost smirked at the way Naruto was blushing and trying to pull his pants up. He almost wanted to do it again just to see him blush more. Remembering he wasn't supposed to know about it he pretended to be aghast.  
"Sensei, I'm going to have to ask you to step away from Naruto. I will be informing the Hokage about this. Naruto, come over here..." Naruto looked at him with a sort of loathing. It made him almost want to quiver in delight.  
"Naruto. Do as he says. This is all according to law." The blonde turned and Iruka kissed him before he ran over to stand with Sasuke.  
"You will now kindly walk in front of me, and no funny business..." Iruka walked in front of him and nodded.  
"I know the procedure. I will walk with you to the Station..." 

When they got to the Station, like a police headquarters, the Anbu took him away. Naruto was given some tea and they asked Sasuke to repeat what he had seen. He told them that Naruto had been under a mind juutsu that made him do what Iruka wanted. It also made him believe that he had free will, which he didn't. After waiting for a few moments Sasuke was able to talk to the Hokage.  
"I understand how hard this was to do, taking on a teacher. I would like to know, is there anything you want as a reward?" The Hokage seemed disappointed in Iruka. So disappointed that he believed what Sasuke was saying.  
"Only this; I want Naruto to stay with me for a while. Until the juutsu wears off." The Hokage seemed surprised, and a little suspicious.  
"Why would you do that for him?" Sasuke had to come up with a good explanation, he thought fast.  
"I knew about this ahead of time...I was frightened to tell anyone. Now with what nearly happened... I wish to make amends by helping my teammate. If it is alright with you, sir." The Hokage nodded. The Anbu had had to sedate Naruto because he was struggling to get to Iruka. They had thought him still under the juutsu.  
"I give you permission. He is under your care and supervision. You are both to be excused from school for this month. Take him to his new residence." He bowed to the Hokage and picked Naruto up.  
As he walked away he couldn't help grinning. He had won the battle, now for the war...


	5. Chapter 5

Chappy 5

When he woke up he had no clue where he was. Where had the Anbu taken him? What was going on? Was Iruka-sensei okay?

"Glad your finally awake, Naruto." He looked around the room and finally spied the speaker of the voice in a dark corner. It was Sasuke. The room was dark and since he was standing in the corner, his arms crossed and leaning against the wall, he seemed very forebodeing.

"I'm sorry to inform you but, Iruka is being put in jail for one month. No one is allowed to visit him. You will be staying with me for that time. We have been taken out of school, on Hokage-sama's orders, and you are to stay with me. Does that sum up your questions?" Naruto shook his head, glareing at Sasuke. Yet he had to forgive his teammate. He probrably thought he was doing something good when he caught them.

"No... why you?" Sasuke smirked as he came menaceingly toward the bed. He leaned down so his face was right close to Naruto's. He stared the boy in the eyes then smirked again.

"I was hopeing you were smart enough to know the answer to that yourself..." He smelled the blonde's hair as he leaned closer to the bed, and the blonde.

As Sasuke leaned on the bed over him he could feel the sheet slide across his thigh. That meant he was... was...naked.

Sasuke put his knees on the bed, grabbed Naruto from behind the head, and kissed him passionately. He had no clue what he was doing! Why was he acting in such a foolish manner? But as he continued to kiss the non-moveing blonde he couldn't help but pull him closer in his arms and savour the taste as best he could. Ever since he had kissed the blonde the first time he had been obsessed with the taste of his lips. After pulling away, to breathe, Naruto looked at him as he began to blush.

"Sasuke you... I didn't... why?" Confusion spread over Naruto's face. Even the deep cerulean blue eyes had a hint of confusion in them. It made him look helpless and oh so fuckable.

"I don't know. I was hopeing that this would supply the answer... but instead of getting you out of my mind I made it worse. Now I can't help but want you more..." Naruto tried to shuffle away as Sasuke pulled the sheet away. As he fell back he knocked his head on part of the board. Sasuke sat over his stomach and felt along his sides up to his arms. He gave Naruto a look that chilled him to the very bone.

"You are going to do everything I say, got it!" Sasuke leaned forward and began to nibble on Naruto's neck. Suddenly there was a flash and Sasuke was thrown off Naruto and onto the floor.

"What the hell?"

"Who are you to attack my host?" He heard a deeper voice, surely not Naruto's, as the blonde stood on the bed and glared down at him. He seemed to be standing straighter than normal, he also had deep hatred filled eyes.

"I wasn't attacking anyone!" He replied curtly back. As Naruto stepped off the bed and into the light more Sasuke sat with his eyes wide and his mouth agape. Naruto had grown a tail? And long golden ears to match?

"Is that so, you are the Uchiha boy, hmmm. Funny. You seem a lot more pathetic looking in my hosts memory than you do right now. Tell me," suddenly he was behind Sasuke and whsipering seductively in his ear, "do you want me?" Sasuke shuddered and turned, but he was gone. When he turned back to the bed there was Naruto sitting with his legs crossed, his tail swishing back and forth tantalizeingly.

"I can tell that you want my host. So I'll make you a deal. I will give you my host, and control over him. But you will find a way to free me. I must get my revenge and being in this body is hindering that revenge." Sasuke nodded.

"I will give you a month of full control, but you will not tell a soul about this. After a month it will wear off. When you find a way to free me I will give you back the control. This is a Demon's pact, boy. Do not take it lightly." Sasuke thought for a moment then gave a solemn nod.

"But before I actually agree to anything, who are you? And why are you inside Naruto?" The laugh that came out of Naruto's mouth was not human. Nor was the look whoever it was just gave him.

"I am Ketten, the Kyuubi. Nine Tailed Fox Demon. Call me what you will, I was imprisoned in this boy by the Fourth Hokage. So, are you willing to make a deal with an actual demon?"

Sasuke couldn't believe it! This whole time Naruto had a real demon inside of him. One that could destroy everything and everyone.

"Why hasn't Naruto used your power to hurt those that hurt him?" Ketten shrugged and looked at him.

"Ask him. Now, do we have a deal?" He sounded impatiant so Sasuke got up and nodded.

"Good. You will seal it in blood, as you take an oath." Sasuke pulled out a kunai and cut his hand. He said the oath as he held out his bleeding hand, to drip on the ground. The demon grinned and in a flash was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

On the bed, seemingly asleep, was Naruto. He looked so peaceful. It was as if the demon had never been there.

"Naruto..." He opened his eyes and blinked. They seemed kind of blank as he looked at Sasuke and smiled sweetly.

"Oh, morning Sasuke, did I oversleep?" He looked confused as he walked over and looked down at Sasuke.

"No, you didn't oversleep..." He smiled brightly.

"Alright! I'll make us breakfast then!" He left, still nude, and went to the kitchen. Sasuke sat looking after him as if he was a ghost.

Finally Sasuke came into the kitchen and sat down. Naruto placed a platefull of delicous food in front of him and sat down across the table. He sat with his fingers laced together and his chin resting lightly on his hands. He smiled as Sasuke tried out the food he made.

"This is good Naruto, I didn't know you could cook..." Naruto smiled.

"I can do a lot of things you don't know about..." He gave Sasuke a sly smile and he could have sworn Naruto winked at him. He swallowed hard and nearly choked. Naruto got him a glass of water and rubbed his back.

"Are you okay? Did I put too much spice in it?" Sasuke shook his head and looked up at the blonde.

'Maybe I should test this out...'

"Naruto, get onto your knees in front of me!" He got down on his knees and looked up. Sasuke got up and walked right up to him. He leaned down and kissed the blonde softly. Naruto just closed his eyes and made a low noise that sounded like a moan.

"Do I have complete control over you?" He nodded happily. Sasuke began to laugh.

"So, I have you for one month huh, this sounds like fun..."

One Week Later

He sat grumbling and couldn't help but hate the situation he was in. It wasn't any fun at all and Naruto just did what he said. He didn't even act like himself anymore, which Sasuke found annoying. He hated to admit it but Naruto was a lot more sexy when he was shy or angry than when he was compliant. He had gotten bored and wished Naruto would be himself again. Finally he got pissed and decided to try and bring out Ketten.

"Naruto, come here." He ran over and smiled brightly.

"You wanted me Master?" Still grinning like an idiot he didn't expect a punch in the stomach. As he doubled over in pain he looked up into Sasuke's eyes. Now there was an expression he liked. It was a cross between confusion and fear. Sasuke walked over to where Naruto was, doubled over on the floor holding his stomach, and grabbed him by the shirt collar. Bringing him up close he grinned demonically as he leaned to Naruto's ear and whispered softly.

"Bring out Ketten..." There was a bright flash as Naruto's eyes turned red and he grew ears and a tail. Sasuke felt Ketten grab his wrist, the one that had a hold of Naruto's collar, and twist it to make him let go. He fell to his knees, Ketten was strong.

"You called for me, Mortal?" Ketten sat in a chair and put his feet up on the table. Arms crossed he turned to look down at Sasuke.

"I want Naruto back the way he was... this sucks. He has no emotion except happy and compliant. It gets on my nerves!" Ketten barked out a laugh and raised his eyebrow at Sasuke.

"I thought this was what you wanted? Apparently not though. Fine, I shall change the spell to suit you. But remember this, you only have three weeks left before it wares off, and before I lose my temper." He stood and mumbled something in a strange language. Sasuke could feel chakra build up, it was powerful. Suddenly it was gone, and so was Ketten.

Naruto fell forward and Sasuke caught him before he hit the hard floor.


End file.
